The Beginning To An Overwhelming End
by jus cal me CrAzY
Summary: Twilight/House of Night crossover
1. Prolouge

Zoey PoV.

I saw him. That face those eyes the lips a creature I thought id never be able to look at again and there he was a figment of my imagination. He was so perfect and so wrong. It only made me want him more though. Until I saw her that blonde on his shoulder, she was all over him and she was so beautiful and perfect. I may be a high priestess and I may have extraordinary gifts but this vampyre had me bewitched. She had an evil look in her eye and he had a very innocent one. She seemed ok I guess but I know there is more and I'm going to find out what her deal is.


	2. The engagement

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or House of Night series

Chapter 2

Zoey's PoV

I walked down the hallway to class all dressed in my high preistess wardrobe my tatoos clearly showing and my hair died a brilliant fire orange color. I had a feeling that today was gonna be a great day.

I got to class and Eric was across the room I spotted him. I'm very sure he spotted me back. The akwardness consumed us both, i felt like he was breatheing down my neck the way he looked at me, like he was still so

amazed at me. I quickly looked away and kind of scratched my head, as I turned my head to aphrodite.

She whispered to me,"I think he still loves you"

I respoded with, "Godess Nyx let's hope not"

She looked at him. I dont think she noticed that I saw her expression like she missed him almost but then you saw her gleam of hate. then Darius her boyfriend/pledge.

appeared behind her noticeing her expression and he sorta stayed with in a distance and sat down. I then turned to the front of the classroom and our new teacher entered the room as soon as I saw his face I was

overwhelmed in shock. I quickly gathered my things and left the room. My head pounding. My body feeling limp. like all the air in the world had disappeared. Suddenly I fell to the ground

A few minutes later Emmetts PoV

I saw her laying in the hallway, I had to help her. I picked her up and held her for a few minutes. Then I carried her to her dorm and layed her down in bed. Amazed by such a beauty with perfect tatoos that not even I had.

I wasnt mad or angry but, maybe a little in shock of the fact that someone could attract me more than Rosalie herself. Rosalie was beautiful but not naturally beautiful like Zoey. I wanted her more then anything else in this

world. I leaned down and kissed her slowly. Her soft lucious lips and eyes to match. She slid her hand on my face and pulled me closer. I slowly worked my hand up her shirt and started to unbutton her shirt. All i could think

was how much more I wanted and wanted thats all i wanted was a lifetime with Zoey. I slid her shirt off and she unzipped my pants. I got on top of her and told her I loved her and she said I love you too. I felt so compelled

to her. I unhooked her bra and kissed up her many gorgeous tatoos. She slid her hands up and down my body. I started kiss her breasts and and the many battle scars from defeating Kalona. I wanted to be her one protectant

the only one she wanted and I wanted her to leave that Stark kid alone and I wanted to get Heath off her mind and Eric away from her. She was my one true love, suddenly the door opened and in came in Rosalie. She looked at

looked at me with anger in her face and tears running down her face and then suddenly she threw her engagement ring at me and stormed off. I quickly got my shirt on and zipped up my pants and gave Zoey one long slow kiss

and ran after Rosalie.

It's 8:00 in the morning most fledgelings are alseep

Zoeys PoV

I lie awake in my bed, wondering when I would see him again. I thought to myself if he really loved her or loved me. There was a slight knock on my door and someone had entered they quietly shut the door and took their shoes off

and sat them aside. I sat up and started to speak and he put his finger over my lips. I figured that meant to be quiet and he got into bed with me. I layed on my side and he wrapped his arms around me and I then knew it was emmett

in my bed. I pulled the blanket over us and he slid a diamond ring on my ring finger. I looked at him and started to say something.... 


	3. surprised i was!

Chapter 3

Rosalie's PoV

I laid in my bed alone crying. I was so upset. I called Edward and told him everything. He was astound at the fact that Emmett could do this to me I was to for that matter. He had always remained faithful no matter what. I sighed…

Zoey's PoV

I showed Aphrodite the ring he gave me and how I told how much I loved it.

She suddenly asked, "How long have you known him? I bet you don't know the first thing about him do you?"

I said to her, "I do not care! Im going to marry Emmett..uhhh what's his last name…?"

Aphrodite said," Cullen."

Then suddenly out of nowhere someone's arms appeared around my waste and face in my hair it was Emmett. He whispered in my ear how much he loved me. I smiled and kissed him.

Emmett's PoV.

I felt bad for what I did to Rosalie but, she deserved it. She didn't know that I knew what she was doing behind my back. Sleeping with that Eric guy the one Zoey dated. I loved Zoey it's not like I was set out to get revenge or anything but really I love Zoey. I was going to marry her as soon as possible.


End file.
